Yokai Gakuen
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: Bem vindos a Yokai Gakuen, uma escola no mundo dos humanos, onde você poderá aprender como esses seres estranhos vivem. Aprenda hoje mesmo com esse intercambio. U.A
1. Yokai Gakuen

**Yokai Gakuen**

_Bem vindos ao mundo dos humanos! _

_Aqui você aprenderá como esses seres estranhos vivem, seus costumes e seus sonhos! _

_Tenha uma maravilhosa experiência aprendendo com esse seres tão estranhos! Venha para um intercambio cultural no mundo dos humanos! _

_A nossa escola fica localizada em Tóquio, aqui você terá tudo de que precisa! Se não tiver um lugar para ficar enquanto estiver aqui você pode morar em um dos dormitórios, será uma experiência maravilhosa para conhecer novas pessoas. E tudo isso com as despesas pagas! _

_Venha hoje mesmo para Yokai Gakuen, aceitamos todas as espécies. _

**Yokai Gakuen – **Parece uma escola normal, fica em Tóquio. Tem tudo que uma escola normal deveria ter, alunos, professores, aulas, magia, yokais, elfos e er... Bom, para qualquer humano, ela é normal, mas os seres mágicos sabem que na realidade ela é uma escola feita para eles. Ela é no mundo humano porque os líderes do mundo mágico acharam legal colocar os alunos para aprender a conviver com os humanos, se bem que não há humanos _normais _na escola. Fora da escola você tem que se portar como humano, mas dentro da escola você pode mostrar a sua verdadeira identidade. Existe dormitórios masculinos e femininos perto da escola, para aqueles estudantes que não tem moradia aqui neste mundo

**Seres – **

Os seres mágicos são divididos em classes.

**Classe H – **

São os humanos normais. A maioria dos seres mágicos sentem desprezo por eles.

**Classe D – **

É a classe mais baixa de um ser mágico, são seres humanos com poderes pequenos, como sensibilidade a fantasmas, premonição, conseguem mexer pequenos objetos com a mente, e etc, nada muito poderoso, conseguem fazer somente aquilo. São muito maltratados no meio mágico, porque todos os acham muito fracos, mas são aceitos na academia Yokai.

**Classe E – **

Classe mediana, humanos que nascem com poderes ligados á algum elemento geralmente se encaixam nesta classe. São mais respeitados, dependendo do treino que receba eles podem subir de classe.

**Classe B – **

Seres mágicos intermediários, são fortes, mas não tantos comparados com a classe A ou a S. Estudantes de magia, duendes, sereias e alguns yokais fazem parte desta classe, com a idade você pode subir de classe, dependendo do poder que desenvolva.

**Classe A – **

Seres de alto nível. Bruxas, alguns feiticeiros, alguns yokais, vampiros mais novos, fadas, elfos, Súcubos e Íncubus. São realmente respeitados entre os seres mágicos, as vezes alguns são até arrogantes. Essa classe inclui os Semi-deuses e as Deidades.

**Classe S – **

Existe duas maneiras de fazer parte desta classe: Com a idade e com o seu poder. Um vampiro com mais de trezentos anos, por exemplo, já tem experiencia o suficiente para ser de classe S. Bruxos, feiticeiros e magos que desenvolveram completamente o poder. Ou até Deuses.

– **Vampiros (Classe A, os mais anciões chegam a classe S) – **

Divididos por idades, o vampiro quanto mais velho mais forte ele é . Um Vampiro pode ter nascido na renascença, na época feudal, etc ... Precisam se alimentar de sangue pelo menos uma vez ao dia (Os que vivem no mundo humano tomam sangue de transfusão) Existe vários tipos de vampiros no mundo, cada um de uma raça diferente. Esqueça o papo que vampiro não pode andar durante o dia, a única coisa que eles não aguentam é a exposição exagerada ao sol, principalmente porque a pele deles é extremamente clara. Há vampiros ligados á magia, ou até a animais, podendo até mudar de forma. Mas todos tem uma coisa em comum, são capazes de controlar a mente humana através de hipnose. Alguns vampiros costumam se relacionar com outros seres mágicos, e assim existe mistura com o sangue vampírico com o de outros seres.

**Aparência – **A forma vampírica de cada um deles varia muito, os olhos geralmente são vermelhos, mas de muitos vampiros antigos são encontrados olhos amarelos. Todos são belos, todos exalam uma aura pomposa, eles chamam a atenção assim que chegam a um recinto. Possuem presas afiadas.

– **Fadas (Classe A)–**

Mulheres e homens com asas, que são nascidos na natureza. Gostam de tocar instrumentos dos mais variados tipos. Quando em perigo, uma fada, pode se transformar em uma borboleta para fugir.

**Aparência – **Suas asas podem ter a forma de asas de libélulas ou de borboletas. No mundo humano eles escondem suas asas.

– **Bruxas / Feiticeiras/ Magos/ Estudantes de magia (Classe B á S) **

Pessoas ligadas á artes da magia. Uma bruxa não precisa ser necessariamente humana, podendo qualquer ser aprender a arte da magia. Feiticeiros são bruxos com mais conhecimentos, e Magos são os mais experientes, geralmente feiticeiros e magos que ensinam os novos bruxos a controlar os seus poderes. Existe aqueles que ainda estão aprendendo a magia em si, sendo assim considerados **estudantes de magia. **Cada pessoa ligada a magia gosta de mexer com um elemento em si, se especializando nele, quando você deixa de estudar a magia você escolhe um elemento para fazer uma especie de mestrado.

**ATENÇÃO, bruxos, feiticeiros e estudantes de magias, são diferentes dos elementais. **

**Elementos usados – **

– **Água – **Você controla a água, este caminho lida com gelo, vapores e outros tipos de liquido. Você pode respirar debaixo d'água, criar tempestades e transformar água em vinho. Se você tiver o controle total deste elemento você poderá andar sobre a água, ou até quem sabe, separar rios e mares.

– **Terra – **Você será capaz de mover montanhas, locomover pedras, e até criar terremotos.

– **Ar – **Controlará o vento, você pode sentir cheiros, sons vindo dele, poderá criar vendavais.

– **Fogo – **Lida com o mais destrutivo dos elementos, você pode controlar chamas e resistir ao fogo, como também pode cria-lo do nada.

– **Luz – **O caminho da ilusão, você terá o poder de criar imagens a sua volta, pode ficar invisível ou fazer coisas desaparecerem.

– **Trevas – **Você lidará com forças muito poderosas, poderá se fundir com a escuridão, poderá criar sombras em lugar que tenha luz.

– **Elementais (Classe E para cima)–**

Pessoas ligadas aos elementos da natureza. São humanos que descobrem que tem esses poderes únicos. Conseguem controlar _**somente **_o seu elemento. Não podem fazer magias, por isso são diferentes dos feiticeiros e bruxos. Você começa na classe E, mas dependendo de como você evolui você pode elevar a sua classe.

**Aparência – **Aparência humana.

– **Yokais (Classe B ou A)–**

Animais sobrenaturais de lendas japonesas, os Yokais são seres que podem se passar por humanos, mas o que os diferencia são as suas características próprias (Como por ex, rabos, orelhas de animais, e etc...) A maioria dos yokais são ligados aos animais; Existe Yokais Nekos (Com rabos e orelhas de gato) Yokais raposas; Yokais lobos e etc ... Há uma gama de diferentes tipos. Existe também os meio-yokais, que são os filhos de humanos com yokais. E os que são misturados com algumas especies distintas, tais como, a união de um **vampiro **e um **yokai. **

**Aparência – **Diversificada.

– **Elfos ( Classe A) –**

Eles são inteligentes e espertos. Possuem grandes conhecimentos em agricultura, magia e combate. Possuem visão semelhante a da águia e audição melhor que a de um lobo. São ótimos arqueiros e tem o dom de conversar com animais. Existe também osElfos Negros, eles são os elfos renegados, existem em pequena quantidade deles, vivem sempre longe de outros elfos.

**Aparência – **Orelhas pontudas, cabelos cumpridos, seres belos. Esta é a definição de um elfo.

– **Deuses (Classe A ou S)–**

Entidades antigas que eram deuses em sociedades mortas (Não serão aceitos deuses da sociedade católica, como jesus, e etc ... Principalmente porque eu sou católica -.-' ), Pode ser a personificação do próprio Deus, ou um descendente dele. PESQUISEM os deuses de vocês! Me Fale o porque de você estar no mundo dos humanos, e uma pequena história sobre você. Ou então inventem um deus novo.

– S**emi-deuses** – São filhos de deuses com humanos, ou qualquer animal mistico, Eles tem um pouco do poder de um deus, mas não são tão fortes como um verdadeiro.

– **Deidades – **Deuses menores, de panteões menores, não são tão importantes como os deuses maiores, mas são tão fortes quanto.

**Aparência – **Diversificadas, existem deuses elfos, deuses yokais, ou até deuses vampiros.

– **Sereias (Classe B)–**

Mulheres e homens que ao contato com a água podem se tornar sereias, possuem rabos de várias cores, e conseguem conversar com os animais que vivem no mar. Adoram água, sempre que podem estão nadando.

– **Duendes (Classe B) –**

Os Duendes são alegres, ama festa, música,não rejeitam um bom vinho. Eles vivem por vários anos e adoram fazer pegadinhas, como esconder objetos. Tem orelhas pontudinhas, e podem ficar pequenos. Atualmente um duende não é necessariamente uma pessoa pequena, podendo se passar por um humano na boa, mas eles não conseguem esconder as orelhas. Existe duendes que dão extrema sorte, e estes sempre carregam uma moeda que se perde-la ele pode se tornar um duende azarado.

– **Humanos com algum poder (Classe D) –**

Nascidos humanos, mas com algum descendente com qualquer poder mágico. Pessoas assim tem uma pequena porcentagem de sangue mágico correndo na veia, então quando nascem eles são capazes de algumas coisas. Sensibilidade com espíritos, são capazes de mover pequenos objetos com a mente, ou até de ter pequenas premonições. São aceitos na academia yokai, mas com um problema, são descriminados.

– **Súcubos e Íncubus (Classe A) –**

São uma especie de demônios do sexo. Se passam por pessoas normais, mas são capazes de seduzir qualquer ser humano,e alguns seres mágicos – Menos os vampiros. – Podem entrar nos sonhos das pessoas e atormenta-los. Íncubus é a especie masculina.

**Aparência – **Sem estar na forma humana eles tem asas de morcegos e uma cauda de diabinhos.

**Misturas – **

Misturas são seres mágicos que se relacionam entre si, criando assim sub-espécies. Essas são as misturas que existem. Pessoas com magia não são misturadas, porque a magia é um _dom, _Portanto você herda ela, ou desenvolve.

**Humanos/ Vampiros **

**Humano/ Yokais**

**Humano/ Elfos**

**Humano/ Fadas**

**Humano/Súcubus, Íncubus **

**Humano/ Deuses **

**Vampiro/ Elfo**

**Vampiro/ Yokais.**

**Vampiro/ Deuses**

**Deuses/ Elfos**

**Deuses/ Yokais**

**Personagens que eu irei usar. **

– **Itachi Uchiha – **Filho de um vampiro, ele mora em uma bela casa perto da escola, junto com a sua família.

– **Deidara – **Esse loiro é a mistura de um deus da pólvora que se apaixonou por uma elfa, então Deidara é um semi-deus que adora explosões, e tem características elficas, como a orelha pontudas. Atualmente esta morando com Sasori.

– **Tobi – **Ele é o deus Loki da travessura. Foi parar na terra porque foi exilado por Odin.

– **Sasori – **Um Bruxo ligada a arte das trevas, mora em um apartamento junto com Deidara.

**Funciona assim ...**

Você pode inventar um ser novo e coloca-lo em uma classe nova, tudo isso que eu coloquei acime é só UMA BASE. Quero personagens originais, com histórias originais. Coloquei poucos personagens para não me enrolar com eles. Quem sabe depois desta fic eu faça outra com as mesmas bases, e liberando mais personagens? Bom, ali embaixo tem um exemplo de ficha, vocês podem adicionar mais coisas, NÃO SE PRENDAM A MINHA FICHA.

**Nome – **Nome da personagem, vale nomes estrangeiros. (NOME E SOBRENOME)

**Idade Verdadeira, e aparente – **Você aparenta ter qual idade? E a sua verdadeira, qual é?

**Aparência física humana e mágica.– **Olhos, cabelos, altura, peso. Se descreva com o máximo de detalhes possíveis.

**Apelido – **Caso você tenha uma, não esqueça de me dizer quem te chama assim, somente suas amigas, seus pais, ou todo mundo.

**Local de nascimento – **Nascimento no mundo humano, ou no mundo magico.

**Personalidade – **Criatividade!

**História do personagem – **Sejam criativas \o\

**Par – **

**Relação com o par – **

**Roupas que usa quando não está na escola – **Qual seu estilo? Que tipo de roupa você usa sem estar presa na escola?

**Porque veio parar na Yokai Gakuen – **

**Sua relação com humanos – **

**Onde você está morando? Usa um dos dormitórios? Ou tem um lugar no mundo humano? **

Não se esqueçam, aceitamos todas as espécies!

As fichas vão demorar para fechar, portanto MANDEM, MANDEM, MANDEM!


	2. Vencedores

**Yokai Gakuen **

As ganhadoras.

Desculpem a demora para postar as ganhadoras, porque eu fiquei doente e não tava conseguindo escrever ù.u' Maldito mosquito da dengue xD

Devo dizer que as vagas foram poucas porque a ideia é usar essa fic com várias partes, se essa idéia der certo eu farei outra fic desta, mas com uma temática diferente.

Tanto é que eu farei uma votação para saber o que o publico acha .-. As próximas fics serão chamadas continuações, mas com novos casais, personagens e etc. É um projeto meu que eu tento fazer a muito tempo, e que desta vez vou colocar em pratica.

A primeira fic é **Yokai Gakuen, **que mostra a escola em si. A segunda é **Yokai Gakuen II – Crazy Love. **A parte de ação ficará por conta de **Yokai Gakuen III – Suna Fight . **E a quarta fic se chama** Yokai Gakuen Neko's War. **E a ultima **Yokai Gakuen Ecchi club. **Tenho que parar de colocar títulos em inglês ù.u

Cada Fanfic terá uma história diferente. Espero conseguir fazer esse projeto. Aqueles que não conseguiram participar desta fic, tentem nas proximas, tem fichas que eu amei, mas não vou poder usar nessa fic -.-''

Sem mais delongas, as ganhadoras de Yokai Gakuen \o\

**Itachi – **Marie Bavatou ( A Neko doida que eu amei xD) – **Criada por Namida no Fuyu-chan**

**Deidara – **Hotaru Destriel – **Feita por Chibi Haru-chan17**

**Sasori – **Nymphaeaceae hippeatrum hybridum, bom, a Alice ù.u – **Feita pela Quartzo Cristal**

**Tobi – ** Sang-Sun Park – **Criada por Fafi Raposinha**

A todos que me mandaram fichas, muito obrigada, eu amei todas, mas infelizmente nem todos podem participar -.-

Até o primeiro cap o/


	3. De neko e louco todo mundo tem um pouco

**Obs – **Pra que repetir? Não é meu, é dele lá. E ele continua matando todos os personagens bons do anime ¬¬

**Yokai Gakuen**

**Capítulo I – **

**De neko e louco todo mundo tem um pouco. **

_Bem vindos ao mundo dos humanos! _

_Aqui você aprenderá como esses seres estranhos vivem, seus costumes e seus sonhos! _

_Tenha uma maravilhosa experiência aprendendo com esse seres tão estranhos! Venha para um intercambio cultural no mundo dos humanos! _

_A nossa escola fica localizada em Tóquio, aqui você terá tudo de que precisa! Se não tiver um lugar para ficar enquanto estiver aqui do mundo humano, você pode morar em um dos dormitórios, será uma experiência maravilhosa para conhecer novas pessoas. E tudo isso com as despesas pagas! _

_Venha hoje mesmo para Yokai Gakuen, aceitamos todas as espécies. _

**Em algum lugar da cidade – Seis da manhã**

– Sai da frente humano idiota!

Tóquio. Um ótimo lugar para se viver. Na capital da cidade do Japão, você encontra coisas variadas, pessoas variadas, comidas variadas. E principalmente, criaturas variadas, um lugar de lendas antigas e novas, onde o moderno se funde com o antigo. Para alguém que não esta acostumada com este mundo, tudo é novo. Existe várias escolas neste país, entre escolas publicas, particulares, religiosas e etc. Mas uma escola em especial é a mais conhecida em Tóquio, a Yokai Gakuen, todos sabem que lá só entra os melhores entre os melhores. Ou pelo menos é isso que eles pensam.

O dia havia amanhecido normalmente, era uma simples segunda-feira. Tudo estava normal. Pessoas corriam para trabalhar, estudantes risonhos conversavam enquanto andavam para suas destinadas escolas. Celulares tocavam, velhos molhavam as suas calçadas. Se você pegasse o metrô você poderia visitar o centro de Tóquio, e ver seus maravilhosos arranha-céus. Mas quem se importava com isso? Eram só_ humanos. _Todos simples humanos, com suas vidas humanas enfadonhas e sem nada de novo.

Uma figura apressada passou por um grupo de humanos idosos. Todos olharam para a garota – Que corria apressadamente – E comentavam de como a juventude era apressada nos dias de hoje.

Ela corria. Talvez ela pudesse correr mais rápido se pudesse ir por cima das casas, mas não poderia, senão chamaria a atenção das pessoas a sua volta, ela poderia ser expulsa no seu primeiro dia ali. Marie Bavatou apressou a corrida, mesmo se ela corresse mais rápido, ela não chegaria na hora, principalmente porque nem sabia para onde tinha que ir. A mochila de viagem que carregava estava pesada, ela xingava-se mentalmente por não ter mandado suas roupas mais cedo para o dormitório da escola, agora ela teria que carrega-la até chegar no lugar.

Quando o sol batia nos cabelos loiros de Marie, dava a leve impressão que ela era um anjo, cabelos brancos de um anjo, mas se alguém olhasse para as roupas dela, o anjo parecia ter saído de Harajuku, a cidade fashion do Japão. A saia pregueada balançava de acordo com a corrida, se não tomasse cuidado, a sua roupa intima acabaria aparecendo. O coturno de salto quadrado dava mais mobilidade para ela correr. A sua blusa e saia eram pretas, marca registrada de Marie, usar roupas de tom negro. A argolinha prata que ela usava no nariz brilhava toda vez que o sol batia nela. Era uma figura no mínimo interessante.

– O folheto é bem explicativo. Menos a localização desta merda! – Resmungou, parando de correr e lendo o pequeno papel que segurava. Amassou o folheto e enfiou de qualquer maneira dentro da mochila.

Algumas estudantes de alguma escola perto dali conversavam animadamente, matando o tempo antes da aula, coisa tipica de se encontrar em Tóquio. Com seus uniformes de marinheiro, com seus celulares de ultima geração, e seus risos que incomodavam os moradores mais velhos daquele lugar. As atenções dessas garotas foram chamadas para a estranha garota loira que estava parada no meio da faixa de pedestres.

– Que saco, onde eu tenho que ir? – Perguntou para si própria, enquanto olhava a sua volta. Humanos, humanos e mais humanos, femeas e machos.

Arrumou a franja com os dedos. Aquilo estava irritando Marie, o sol que corava a sua pele alva, os homens na rua – Se fossem homens humanos bonitos, mas não, a maioria eram feios – E pra piorar a maldita franja que teimava cair nos olhos dela! Maldita hora que ela cortou o cabelo daquela maneira. Marie aproveitou para arrumar as duas mechas maiores que chegavam as suas costas, e arrepiar mais o cabelo atrás, de modo que aparecesse bem a sua tatuagem de borboleta.

Marie se assustou quando uma daquelas maquinas humanas usadas para se locomover – Qual era o nome mesmo? "Carros?" Ela não sabia, mas tinha quatro rodas. – , A "coisa" fez um barulho estranho, e um humano irritado xingava a pobre Marie, de nomes que ela não conhecia, mas que lhe pareceram muito pejorativos. A loira se irritou, quem aquele humano macho pensava que era pra falar assim com ela?

– Qual que é? Vai encarar seu filhote de ogro desdentado! Cai dentro! – Ralhava Marie, levantando o punho para o motorista.

O pobre motorista, assustado, deu partida no carro quando Marie ameaçou tira-lo do mesmo, para socar a cara dele. Marie observou a maquina cantar pneu pela rua. Ficou olhando por alguns segundos aquelas maquinas que desviavam dela para continuar o caminho. Resolveu não se importar com aquilo, precisava chegar mais rápido possível na escola.

Sem se importar com as buzinadas que recebia, ela continuou a correr no meio da rua mesmo, percebeu que ali ela poderia pular de carro em carro, e assim seria mais rápido chegar em algum lugar sem precisar trombar com as pessoas na calçada. Marie queria saber onde ela a tal escola, já estava cansada de procurar. Não era um yokai cachorro, mas resolveu tentar achar algum odor diferente.

Parou em cima do teto de um dos carros. E ficou cheirando tudo. "_To parecendo a merda de um cão" _Pensava . "_Hum, esse cheiro é bom, eu conheço isso" _

Aquele cheiro lembrou algo para Marie, algo muito bom, excelente, para ser mais exata. Aquele cheiro era tão gostoso. Com um salto ela aterrizou em pé no meio das pessoas da calçada, avistou seu alvo e ficou um tempo estasiada só encarando. Tinha vontade de ronronar só de ver _aquilo._ O tamanho, o cheiro, viscoso, fresco, lindo, ah ela queria colocar suas presas naquilo, iria fazer loucuras com aquilo na boca. Marie focalizavam o seu alvo com tamanho interesse.

– Hey mocinha, se não for comprar o peixe, sai fora! – Reclamou o vendedor da peixaria.

Mas Marie não escutou nada, ela ficou olhando pro peixe com tanto interesse que uma cauda dourada longa e fofa apareceu por baixo de sua saia. A linda cauda balançou por alguns instantes como se tivesse vida própria. O peixeiro não percebeu porque "misteriosamente" uma bancada cheia de peixes foi ao chão, espalhando-os por toda a calçada, fazendo algumas pessoas caírem.

Ela ficou encarando aqueles peixes maravilhosos espalhados na calçada. Pobres peixes, uma grande pena, eles estariam muito melhor na boca dela!

Atrás de Marie um rapaz ria, na realidade ele gargalhava. Tinha se divertido com aquilo, principalmente porque foi ele quem havia feito aquilo. Tobi segurava a sua barriga de tanto rir, já estava tendo espasmos. Marie olhou para aquele ser estranho – Estranho porque usava uma estranha mascara laranja em forma de digital.

– Hey ser da digital. – Tobi parou de rir e apontou para si mesmo. – É tu mesmo. Tá rindo do que palhaço? Eram os peixes mais lindos que já tinha visto!

– Tobi tá rindo da brincadeira que Tobi fez! – Respondeu rapidamente o rapaz, intitulado por Marie como "ser da digital"

"_É normal, para um humano." _Pensou, analisando-o da cabeça aos pés. As roupas de Tobi eram normais, calça jeans, blusa preta, tênis nos pés. Tudo normal, menos a estranha máscara. Ele continuava a rir, ainda mais quando olhava o dono da peixaria cair quando tentava pegar um dos peixes, ele escorregou em um enorme atum, peixe este que foi deslizando até os pés de Marie.

Ela olhou pro peixe, o peixe olhou pra ela (?).

O pior inimigo de um pobre peixinho inocente: Uma gata que não tomou café da manhã. Marie abaixou perto do atum, cutucou o pobre com a bota, encarou de novo o peixe. _"Que fome, uma lasquinha não vai fazer mal!" _Os pensamentos da gata Marie eram dela correndo de braços abertos, em um lindo campo florido de margaridas, na sua direção o lindo Atum, vestido com um terno. O rabo de Marie já estava aparecendo novamente, tanto a emoção da gata.

A pobre yokai gata loira foi tirada de seus devaneios por um puxão em seu rabo. E aquilo tinha doido!

– Miauuu – Gritou, ou melhor, miou. – Quem foi o retardado que puxou meu pobre rabinho? – Reclamou olhando pra Tobi. – Meu pobre rabinho lindinho, eu penteio ele três vezes ao dia! Uso os melhores condicionadores nele! Meu lindo rabo dourado!

– Foi Tobi! – Respondeu de maneira divertida. – Humanos não podem ver você assim, menina-gato. – Tobi falou com tanta naturalidade que Marie ficou pensando por alguns segundos.

Ele falou que humanos não podiam vê-la, que ele foi responsável por aquela brincadeira com o peixe, e parecia que ele não se assustou com o rabo dela. Isso tudo só podia significar uma coisa! Tobi nada mais era do que ...

– Você é um yokai digital! – Falou Marie, apontando acusadoramente para Tobi. Pensou por alguns instantes no que ela acabou de falar, balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, tentando tirar algumas teorias furadas da sua cabeça.

– Isso não fez muito sentido. – Comentou Tobi, tirando a mascara de carnaval que usava. Bagunçou um pouco seus cabelos negros. E deu um sorriso contagiante para Marie. – Tobi não é nada digital! Tobi é meio antiquado.

– Que? Quem é Tobi? – Perguntou cutucando o braço do moreno.

– Eu sou Tobi. – Respondeu com outro sorriso.

– Você não era um yokai digital? – Perguntou novamente Marie, como uma boa gata curiosa que ela é .

– Tobi não é digital! Tobi é antigo!

– Não, você é uma digital! – Marie insistia, colocou o dedo na ponta do nariz de Tobi e falou calmamente – Repita comigo, eu sou uma grande digital humana!

– Menina-gata, você se droga?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Marie olhou para Tobi. Tobi olhou para Marie. Marie colocou um dedo no queixo e ficou pensativa. Tobi fez a mesma coisa, mas depois ficou encarando um pombo que estava no poste, o pombo era mais interessante que Marie.

– Não. – Respondeu Marie, depois de vários segundos sem falar nada.

– Não o que? – Perguntou Tobi sem entender.

– Oras! Eu não me drogo! E você quem é?

– Tobi.

– Eu já sei seu nome. – Ela falou com uma linda veia saltando da sua testa. – Eu quero saber o que você é! Você viu minha cauda e não se assustou.

Tobi ficou por alguns minutos olhando os olhos bicolores da loira a sua frente, estranhos olhos, um azul marinho e o outro verde. Piscou várias vezes e depois virou Marie de costas para olhar a bunda dela. Neste simples gesto, a gata ficou muito corada, de raiva, e de vergonha.

– Tarado! – Gritou chutando Tobi na canela.

Tobi segurou o local atingido e grunhiu alguns xingamento. Marie estava vermelha, vários transeuntes estavam olhando a cena, a maioria pensava que aquilo era alguma encenação .

– Hey, Tobi só estava olhando se você tinha mesmo uma cauda! – Respondeu, ainda segurando a canela. – Pra onde ela foi? Ela encolhe? Tem botão liga e desliga?

– Cala a boca seu pervertido! – Gritou novamente Marie, olhou com uma cara tão feia para as pessoas que observavam a cena, que todos passaram batido dali. – Não mete a cauda no meio não.

– Ah, então ela fica no meio do seu ...

Tobi não pode terminar a frase, porque Marie tentava estrangular o pobre moreno. Gritando coisas como _"Morra homem digital!" _E _"Seu tarado patológico, deflorador de pobres gatas inocentes!"_

– Para! Tobi promete se comportar! Me solta, você vai matar Tobi assim! – Gritava o pobre garoto.

Marie soltou Tobi, não porque ele tinha pedido, mas sim porque ela já estava cansada de esgana-lo. Respirou bem fundo, pegou a sua mochila – Que estava jogada em um canto qualquer na calçada. – Olhou pro rosto vermelho e sem ar do moreno. Reparou no físico dele, só que não dava pra ver muito por causa daquela camisa que ele usava. Colocou a mochila nas costas, ficou frente a frente com o Tobi – Ele até se afastou um pouco dela. – E levantou a camisa dele, analisando o tórax de Tobi.

– Que cê tá fazendo? – Ele perguntou com curiosidade.

– Analisando se você tem tanquinho. – Respondeu com naturalidade, depois soltou a blusa dele, para então dar um longo suspiro. – Bah, já vi melhores. To saindo fora, preciso ir pra Yokai Gakuen. Beijos garoto digital. – Ela parou por alguns instantes, olhou para os dois lados, e se deu conta que não sabia onde estava, nem pra onde ir. – Merda, onde é a escola?

– É pra lá. – Respondeu Tobi, apontando para a direita.

– Brigada! – Agradeceu correndo na direção que ele havia indicado.

Tobi observou ela sumir quando virou em uma esquina. Ele recolocou a mascara, não antes de dar um sorriso misterioso. O motivo do sorriso? A direção que Marie havia tomado não era pra escola, e sim para o canil da cidade. E Tobi apostava que ela iria se _**divertir **_com os vários cachorros que tinha lá.

– Nos vemos por ai, neko.

E sumiu na multidão.

–

–

–

**Do outro lado da cidade – Seis da manhã.**

O sinal tocara pela primeira vez aquela manhã, indicando que já era para os alunos entrarem em suas salas. O pátio principal da Yokai Gakuen estava cheio de alunos dos mais variados tipos, alguns carregavam malas, outros somente mochilas e cadernos. A linda fachada branca da escola lembrava vagamente um hospital. A construção era imponente em alguns sentidos, mas se comparar com as outras escolas espalhadas no Japão, esta era um construção mediana. Para os alunos o que interessava era a escola em si, e não a aparência antiga de seus prédios. Árvores se espalhavam pelo pátio principal para dar um ar mais leve ao local.

Havia alunos vestidos de vários estilos diferentes. Já que a escola não obrigava-os a usar uniforme. Se algum humano com algum poder espiritual avançado olhasse para aqueles alunos, ele poderia ver auras diferentes vindo deles, ou, quem sabe, a verdadeira forma destes alunos.

Dois alunos estavam parados na frente do imponente portão de ferro da escola, aquele simples portão usado para fechar a estimada área de educação tinha um significado a mais. Se um humano normal tentasse passar por ele, este humano seria repelido da escola. Ao lado do muro, o nome da escola reluzia em duas lindas placas douradas. Demon Academy escrito em inglês, e Yokai Gakuen em japonês, a placa era tão extravagante que nenhum aluno gostava.

Um destes alunos era Akasuna no Sasori. Vestido com suas típicas roupas negras, que revelavam mais ou menos os seus gostos. Os cabelos vermelhos de Sasori pareciam reluzir quando o sol batia diretamente nele. O segundo aluno, Itachi Uchiha, vestido impecavelmente com uma blusa social combinando com a calça, ambas preta. Suas vestes também revelavam muito de sua personalidade, sério e maduro, talvez a única coisa que demostrava que Itachi fizesse parte daqueles alunos, seria o seu tênis, que era a única coisa esportiva, nas formais roupas que usava.

– Os novos alunos estão atrasados. – Sasori comentou, olhando uma lista de nomes que segurava – As aulas já estão para começar, e eles não chegaram.

Itachi deu um longo suspiro quando escutou aquela nova informação. Era seu dever cuidar dos alunos novos, simplesmente porque ele era o representante da escola no conselho mágico. Passou a mão no cabelo em um gesto de nervosismo. Primeiro dia de aula e já tinha problemas para ele resolver. Ele não precisava disso, não mesmo. A experiência de Itachi era o suficiente para faze-lo trabalhar como presidente da empresa do pai, mas graças a sua _**amada **_mãe, ele foi forçado a estudar como um humano normal, em uma escola ridícula no mundo humano.

Deu outro longo suspiro, desta vez de raiva. Deu um olhar significativo para Sasori – O vice presidente.

– O que temos este ano? – Perguntou com seu costumeiro mal humor matinal, que parecia pior _naquela _manhã.

Sasori respondeu com um sorriso cínico para o presidente.

– Por que o interesse? – Indagou o ruivo. – Você nunca quis saber que _especie _de alunos nos temos. Quer saber se alguém em particular está este ano aqui na Yokai Gakuen?

– Não seja tolo, Akasuna. – Respondeu com acidez – Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas só quero saber que especie inferior estamos lidando.

– Inferior? Está se referindo a classificação? Tem medo de que alguem seja mais forte que você, Uchiha?

Itachi encarou Sasori, por alguns instantes os olhos negros de Itachi mostraram um brilho perigoso avermelhado. Não deveria ter ninguém mais forte que ele em toda escola, mesmo Sasori – Um feiticeiro classe A – Não era tão forte quando ele. Itachi Uchiha, o prodígio vampiro classe S. Não havia nenhuma classe S em toda escola, somente Itachi. Era normal ele querer saber que tipo de _criaturas _ele estaria lidando em seu último ano escolar.

– Tudo bem, senhor presidente. – Ironia pura nas palavras de Akasuna. Ele olhou pra folha com os nomes e deu um sorrisinho irônico. – Você não tem com que se preocupar. Não temos nada demais este ano. Alguns yokais. Uma única humana. Fadas e elfos vindo de intercâmbio, devem ser parente do Deidara, tudo que é elfo tem a mesma cara mesmo.

– Poupe-me de seus comentários, Sasori. – Resmungou Itachi, tomando a lista das mãos de Sasori, e lendo ele mesmo. – Temos um deus este ano. Interessante, que tipo ele será? – Perguntou-se para si mesmo.

– Ele ainda não chegou. – Comentou vagamente Sasori.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Olhavam desinteressados alguns alunos entrando na escola apressadamente. Quando algo chamou a atenção dos dois, alias não só dos dois, mas de todos os alunos que estavam no pátio da escola. Uma pequena explosão vinda da área dos dormitórios, mas exatamente do dormitório feminino.

E um grito.

Um grito raivoso feminino, provavelmente escutada por toda a Yokai Gakuen.

Itachi deu um suspiro irritado, mas um problema para ele. E Sasori colocou a mão na própria testa e resmungou um: _"O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?"_

– Deidara? – Deduziu Itachi. – O que eles está fazendo no dormitório feminino?

– Ele disse que iria acordar uma certa necessitada. – Sasori respondeu em resmungos, ainda estava querendo saber se tinha feito alguma magia pra ofender alguma entidade, porque pra ele era azar demais ter um amigo igual ao Deidara.

– Teremos um longo anos. – Resmungou Itachi entrando na escola e deixando Sasori ir para os dormitórios para resolver o problema.

**Enquanto isso no canil da cidade. **

– SOCORRO!! CÃES RAIVOSOS! – Gritou Marie fugindo de um monte de cachorros. – Você me paga Tobi!

**Continua. **

**Coisas sobre alguma coisa **

Na boa, essa música do quarto filme do Naruto é muito boa, ela dá vontade de dançar xD Já deu pra perceber que eu to escutando ela enquanto escrevo essa nota de fim de capítulo, não é? Pois é, baixem a música Lie-Lie-Lie ela é ótima para dançar. Em todo caso eu geralmente coloco alguma música no comecinho do capítulo das minhas fics, mas desta vez não coloquei porque não achei nenhuma que combinava. E como a anta aqui esqueceu de pedir as músicas dos personagens, ai ficou complicado ù.u'' Se vocês quiserem mandar as músicas que vocês achem que combine com a fic, por favor, fiquem a vontade.

Primeira a aparecer na fic: A Marie O A neko doida e linda \o\ E o Tobi sacaneou ela, tadinha ù.u Ah mew, eu sou louca por gatos, fiquei um tempão observando o meu gatinho para tentar saber como é a personalidade de um gato de verdade o.o Depois de meia hora vendo que ele só bocejava e ronronava no meu colo, eu desisti ¬¬ Uma conclusão: **Gatos são preguiçosos! **

A segundapersonagem a aparecer será ... Tcharám, quem descobre? XD

Hum, eu fiz os resumos das fics do Yokai Gakuen, cada uma será diferente, e por enquanto só tem uma idéia básica definida. Será no máximo dez capítulos por fic. Alguns leitores pediram a sinopse delas, e eu coloquei mais ou menos o que será, mas não está na parte final, eu posso dar a louca e mudar de idéia na ultima hora, então quando eu terminar esta fic aqui eu começo a outra, senão me enrolo -.-'

**Sinopses básicas. – **Podem sofrer alterações de acordo com o tempo.

**Yokai Gakuen II – Crazy Love – **Nesta temporada a Yokai Gakuen está com problemas. Surgem várias escolas similares no mundo humanos, poucos alunos estão se matriculando na Yokai, há o perigo de fechar as portas. Uma ação pioneira é feita para manter a estimada escola: **Intercambio de humanos**. Mas nem todos os alunos que sobraram vêm isso com bons olhos, será que dará certo?

**Yokai Gakuen III – Suna Fight – **É chegada o ano da disputa entre as escolas do mundo mágico! Uma escola chamada Suna desafia a Yokai Gakuen em uma competição de luta, mas não temos lutadores, o que será que vai acontecer?

**Yokai Gakuen Neko's War – **Duas tribos de yokai gatos estão em guerra. Para evitar morte dos jovens uma tribo envia vários Neko's jovens para a Yokai Gakuen, o problema? As duas tribos inimigas tiveram a mesma idéia, será que a guerra de gatos vai se estender á escola?

**Yokai Gakuen Ecchi club – **Um estranho clube de anfitriões é formado da Yokai Gakuen, no mesmo dia, estranhos ataques acontecem com os alunos em seus sonhos. Será esse clube responsável?

Bom, acho que é só isso. Isso é só uma previa do que vai acontecer.

Beijos a todos \o\

(Obs – Só para todos saberem, eu já estou bem melhor da dengue xD Brigada a preocupação de vocês O)

**Agradecimentos **

**Fafi Raposinha; Lilly Angel88 (**Eu tinha realmente gostado da sua ficha, estava bem construída!); **Taiyoo Akurai; Mutsuhi Tsunouchi; Chibi Haru-chan17; Namida no Fuyu-chan; sakusasuke; Quartzo Cristal; Amanda-Sama; Hanari. **

**Indique uma música **

Fafi Raposinha eu meio que to te imitando o.o Então to colocando os créditos aqui, vai que cê fica brava com eu xD

Indique uma música para a fic Yokai Gakuen! Indique a letra que você ache que combine mais com a fic \o\


	4. A gata, a raposa e a humana

**Obs – Já disse que é dele. Se fosse meu teria mais romance, e os personagens não seriam tão parecidos ¬¬ **

**Yokai Gakuen**

**Capítulo II – **

**A gata, a raposa e a humana.**

**Em qualquer lugar no trânsito – 5:55 Am – Um pouco antes da explosão.**

"_Eu estou sempre procurando por sua imagem aparecer em algum lugar  
Na plataforma oposta, Na janela junto do beco  
Mesmo sabendo que você não deveria estar em um lugar assim  
Se meu desejo tivesse que se tornar realidade, Eu estaria do seu lado daqui em diante"_

**(Sang-Sun Park para Tobi)**

O cheiro no ar lembrava vagamente para Sang-Sun um dia depois da chuva, aquele cheiro adocicado das gotas d´água que se acumulam nas folhas das plantas. A brisa era calma e fresca, estava agradável ficar com a janela da limousine aberta, só para sentir aquela brisa na face. Sang fechou os olhos e sentiu tudo a sua volta. Era como a meditação que fazia no Tibete, fecha os olhos, respirar calmamente, sentir a presença de cada ser vivo – Desde plantas, a animais. – Que estavam a sua volta, podia sentir a aura das pessoas, boas, ruins, puras. Era tudo agradável.

Os cabelos castanhos dela desalinhavam quando o vento batia neles, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de arruma-los, estava gostando daquela sensação. A franja desalinhada tapava os olhos negros de Sang, não que ela realmente se importava. Ela ficou observando as pessoas na rua. O carro parou em um sinal, e Sang continuou olhando tudo a sua volta, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. O motorista comentou que já estavam chegando, ela assentiu com a cabeça. Arrumou a mochila nas costas e continuou a observar a paisagem.

A limousine parou. A construção imponente da escola deixou Sang-Sun curiosa para saber como seria por dentro, quantas salas devia possuir? Ou quantos clubes deveria ter? Estas e várias outras perguntas se passavam em sua mente. O motorista abriu a porta do carro prateado, e Sang desceu, arrumando a sua túnica laranja, tirando qualquer dobra da roupa, isso se tivesse alguma, segurou com força o rosário budista de pérolas brancas – Presente do monge do templo. Era como se ela quisesse que o rosário passasse forças, talvez ele realmente passasse aquela sensação a ela.

Ela observou a placa dourada que estava pregada ao muro. As palavras "_Yokai Gakuen" _e _"Demom Academy" _reluziam com o sol. Ela_ a_chou a placa um tremendo exagero, e completamente brega, não que Sang entendesse muito destas coisas, mas na opinião dela, a placa era _feia. _

O motorista despediu-se de Sang, mais uma vez ela mexeu a cabeça em concordância. Olhou os alunos no patio da escola, sentiu-se levemente nauseada com aquela energia toda que eles exalavam. Ela conseguia ver as suas verdadeiras formas, mesmo escondidos como _humanos, _eles não passavam de seres mágicos.

Dois alunos parados no portão chamou a atenção de Sang. Ela reconhecia aquela energia, era um vampiro e o outro tinha relações com as artes das trevas, ela sentia isso, ela _sabia _isso. Resolveu não se aproximar muito deles. Iria passar pelos dois sem chamar nenhuma atenção para si, mas o de cabelos vermelhos colocou o braço em sua frente impedindo-a de ultrapassar os portões da escola.

– A entrada da Yokai Gakuen Junior não é deste lado. – Ele falou, analisando a aparência de Sang.

Era óbvio o porque de Sasori ter se confundido, Sang-Sun tinha um rosto tão infantil e delicado – Pelo menos o que dava para perceber, pois a longa franja chegava até o nariz. – Ela era sempre confundida com uma garota de onze anos, ou menos. Mas acharem que ela fizesse parte da escola primária já era um absurdo.

– Sang-Sun Park. – Disse, limitando-se a falar somente seu nome.

Sasori não entendeu, mas deu uma breve olhada na lista que segurava, o nome dela estava lá, do lado estava escrito a palavra _"Humana"_ . Sasori passou a lista para Itachi e apontou o nome. O Uchiha deu um sorriso irônico, mas isso não incomodou Sang-Sun.

– Humana. – Itachi comentou. Não tinha mais nenhuma informação ao lado do nome dela, Itachi ficou curioso. – Aqui não diz sua classe, ela seria?

Ela não respondeu, não iria falar, mesmo se quisesse. Sasori pegou a lista das mãos de Itachi e sublinhou o nome de Sang-Sun, era o controle dos novos alunos.

– A cerimonia de boas vindas começa em vinte minutos no ginásio principal – Sasori comentou de maneira mecânica, já tinha respondido aquilo pelo menos umas vinte vezes só naquela manhã e estava entediado. – Lá terá as regras da escola, dos humanos, e tudo o mais. Bem vinda a Yokai Gakuen, senhorita Park.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Sasori e Itachi não conseguiam entender quem era aquela garota, ou _o que _ela era. Era quase impossível prever o poder dela. E isso deixava qualquer ser da categorias deles curiosos. Ela já iria entrar na escola, quando uma energia chamou a atenção dela, não era uma energia impura como a da maioria dos alunos, mas não era pura como a dela, era algo com tanta dualidade que Sang-Sun sentiu-se interessada, coisa difícil vindo dela.

Ela tentou ver a pessoa que emanava aquele poder, mas não viu ninguém, somente o vampiro e o bruxo, mas a energia não era deles. Tinha uma explicação lógica para aquilo, a pessoa estava longe dali e o seu poder era tão forte que Sang-Sun sentia mesmo com a distância. Resolveu entrar na escola de uma vez, para depois encontrar o dono, ou a dona, daquela energia.

Os alunos do pátio principal se amotinavam para entrar na escola, todos indo em direção a cerimonia de boas vindas. No auto-falante a diretora anunciava que os alunos deviam ir imediatamente para lá. Sang-Sun seguiu a "maré" de alunos, observando calmamente as áureas deles, viu muitos yokais, vampiros, duas fadas passaram literalmente voando por cima dos alunos para evitar a confusão.

Era tudo tão novo pra ela, tudo tão diferente. Lógico que seria diferente do mosteiro, diferente até da mansão em que ela morava com seus novos pais. A escola parecia normal (Como nas escolas que ela já tinha visto nos livros) No corredor havia várias salas, que provavelmente seria salas de aulas, tinha escadarias, janelas e tudo o que se esperava de uma escola, menos é claro, os nomes das salas.

Tudo bem, uma sala de aula com uma placa que diz "Estudo de ervas medicinais" poderia ser algo normal. E outra escrita "Elemento água" também era normal.

Normal para os alunos da Yokai Gakuen, não para humanos. Ela escutou uma explosão, o prédio pareceu tremer por alguns segundos, mas nada muito grave. Os alunos ali presentes nem se importaram, era como se aquilo acontecesse sempre. Ela não ligou, continuou a ir em direção ao ginásio onde aconteceria a cerimonia. Apertou o rosário de pedras brancas com mais forças. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, fora ensinada a controlar qualquer emoção através da meditação.

Tinha tantos alunos, que Sang-Sun se deu conta que estava perdida naquele _"mar de seres" _Acabou sendo conduzida através de empurrões até a saída do prédio principal, indo parar no pátio secundário onde se via claramente que o mundo humano tinha ficado para trás.

_Muito para trás._

Seria difícil descrever aquilo que Sang-Sun via, anos depois, ela usaria as palavras_ "Um lugar além da imaginação humana". _Aquele pátio era diferente de um pátio normal de qualquer escola humana. Além de ser ampliado por uso de magia , havia árvores que Sang-Sun nunca havia visto, árvores que se mexiam, árvores de cores diferentes, frutas sendo pegas pelos alunos, frutas estas que tinham formas diferentes. Tudo era _mágico. _Alunos conversavam sentados em bancos espalhados pelo pátio. O chão era uma relva tão verde e viscosa que outros alunos aproveitavam para deitar perto das árvores e descansar. O céu – Azul e brilhante – Com nuvens tão fofas que fadas sentavam nela. Ela viu uma fada fazer uma flor crescer na relva. Então, o mundo dos seres misticos era assim?

Um pouco afastado dos bancos, um enorme lago com uma cachoeira, a água parecia cair do nada. Sang-Sun atravessou a pequena ponte branca que levava ao outro lado e observou o lago tão incomum – Parecia que tinha saído tudo de um conto de fadas. A água era tão limpa, ela conseguia se ver no reflexo dela. Viu algo se mover na água, era uma sereia, com seu brilhante rabo laranja. Ela _**definitivamente**_ não estava mais no mundo humano.

O céu, daquele lugar fantástico, de algum modo havia ficado cinza, a imagem de uma mulher loira apareceu, todos os alunos olharam. Alguns assustados, outros curiosos.

– Seus energúmenos, eu mandei todos para o ginásio principal, que raios vocês estão fazendo ai? – A mulher gritava, alguns alunos estavam realmente assustados. – Adem, voem, eu não me importo como, mas cheguem aqui! Ou eu reprovo todos antes mesmo de começar as aulas!

Sang-Sun ficou curiosa em saber quem era aquela mulher. Depois do aviso, o céu voltara a ficar azul. Ela ficou observando os alunos reclamando como a diretora era uma chata e comentários deste gênero. Eles seguiram até uma outra porta – Que para a surpresa de Sang-Sun não estava numa parede, ela simplesmente estava lá no meio daquele jardim do éden. Ao lado da porta uma placa escrito _"Ginásio principal" _Resolveu então seguir os alunos, era a única coisa a se fazer já que estava meio perdida ali naquele novo mundo.

Aturar monges e silêncio constante é uma coisa, mas aturar vários seres com energias diferentes era outra. Quando iria atravessar a porta ela sentiu aquilo novamente. Imediatamente parou, respirou fundo, deu passagem para os outros alunos. Fechou os olhos e sentiu. Era a mesma energia, a energia que tinha sentido na entrada da escola. E pelo jeito estava bem próximo dela, próximo até demais, poderia dizer que estava até do lado dela.

– Oi, você é um monge? – Tobi perguntou tocando no tecido da túnica budista que Sang-Sun usava. – Legal, você não deveria ser careca?

Assustada com aquilo, Sang deu um passo para trás para se afastar do contato daquele cara. Achou estranho a máscara em forma de espiral que ele usava, mas ela sentia que a energia vinha dele.

– Você não tem rosto. – Ela comentou arrumando a roupa onde Tobi havia mexido antes, Sang era extremamente perfeccionista, e sempre queria que suas roupas fossem completamente lisas, sem qualquer amassado.

– Tobi tem rosto sim, olha só . – Tobi tirou a mascara de carnaval que estava usando, e assanhou os cabelos negros, um tique nervoso que ele possuía. – Mas você é um monge mulher?

Sang-Sun concordou com a cabeça. E ficou tentando saber que _ser _era aquele cara. Não conseguia ver sua verdadeira forma, isso se ele tivesse uma, somente tinha aquela forma humana, mais alto que ela (Sang tinha um metro e cinquenta e seis, tecnicamente qualquer homem é mais alto que ela); Talvez ele tivesse um metro setenta e alguma coisa; Cabelos negros curtos e espetados e olhos da mesma cor do cabelo. Apesar da aparência tão comum para um ser humano, ele tinha algo mais – Além da energia – Algo, que de algum modo, atraia os olhares das garotas que ali estavam.

Alunos passaram correndo por eles para não se atrasarem para a cerimônia. Sang-Sun resolveu ir também, não gostava de atrasos, principalmente no seu primeiro dia na escola. Passou pela porta (Ainda tentando entender como poderia existir uma porta sem uma parede para fixa-la.). O ginásio estava cheio de alunos, era grande o suficiente para suportar todos. Mais a frente um palco com um microfone. Ela tentou se aproximar um pouco do palco para escutar melhor quando a diretora fizesse o pronunciamento, mas ficou com medo por causa da quantidade de pessoas que iria empurrar.

Ficou ali parada, encostada na parede, esperando tudo começar, segurando com mais forças seu rosário, queria forças para suportar tanta energia sufocante. Naquele mundo novo eles não se escondiam mais, orelhas de gato, rabos de lobos, caudas de raposa, olhos vermelhos, asas. Ali aquelas pessoas mostravam o que realmente eram, seres tirados de contos de fadas.

Sang suspirou, não encontrou muitas auras humanas ali, as que sentia tinha ligações com alguns elementos da natureza, ou com a arte da bruxaria. Sentiu-se um pouco sozinha, ela sabia que aquela escola eles davam muito a atenção a tal classificação de cada pessoa. No mosteiro ela aprendeu que todos são iguais , sem diferenças. Mas ali não era mais o Tibete.

Eles davam atenção demais a essas classificações, quem tinha mais poder era mais respeitado, na opinião de Sang isso era patético. Não tinha muita diferença dos humanos normais, os seis anos em que ela passou neste mundo ela também percebeu que os humanos normais também dão mais respeitos aqueles que são mais fortes, ou mais espertos. Era tudo tão estranho, era algo que Sang nunca iria compreender com perfeição.

E aquela espera era irritante. Muitos olhavam para ela – Talvez por causa das roupas diferentes, ou talvez eles soubessem a classe dela, ela não sabia o que era. Alguns sussurravam palavras e apontavam discretamente para Sang.

– Que tédio, não acha? – Tobi comentou, ao lado de Sang. Ela não tinha ideia quando ele tinha chegado ali, não tinha sentido a presença dele. Ela respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça. – Quantos alunos, Tobi acha que a Yokai Gakuen é enorme, não é? Mas aqui é enorme, então todos os alunos estão aqui! Legal não?

Ela não respondia nenhuma pergunta que aquele rapaz estranho fazia a ela. Isso não foi um problema para Tobi, ele continuava a falar, e falar, e falar. Sang suspirou e Tobi falou. Sang olhou Tobi – Que estava sem a sua máscara estranha – E Tobi falou algo sobre sorvetes (?) Sang deu o mais longo dos suspiros.

– Qual o seu nome, menina calada? – Tobi perguntou, dando o mais doce dos sorrisos para Sang.

– Sang-Sun Park, e você poderia, por gentileza, parar de falar? – Pediu suspirando novamente.

– Por que?

– Quando falar cuide para que suas palavras sejam melhores que o silêncio. – Foi o comentário final de Sang.

– Por que? – Insistia Tobi, olhando o rosário budista que ela carregava. – Que legal, você sabe algum mantra?

Definitivamente Sang-Sun Park iria ter um ano bem comunicativo, ainda mais com aquele ser de energia tão estranha chamado Tobi.

"_Se o meu desejo se tornasse real;  
Eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado nesse instante"_

**( Tobi para Sang)**

–

–

–

**Dormitórios feminino da Yokai Gakuen – Seis da manhã**

"_O colar ao redor de seu pescoço estava desarrumado,  
eu arrumei com meus lábios. Observo seu corpo.  
Deitado de costas eu vejo sua respiração ficar ofegante.  
Eu te desejo!"_

**( Deidara para Hotaru)**

O quarto estava escuro e extremamente convidativo para alguém dormir sem ser incomodado. As janelas fechadas e com uma grossa cortina impedia que os raios solares entrassem, e era isso que Hotaru queria. Descansar e continuar a sonhar. A cama era tão confortável que ela parecia afundar no colchão, as nove caudas de Hotaru serviam como um gostoso cobertor, deitada em posição fetal com as caudas sobre ela, estava em paz e tranquilidade.

O despertador tinha tocado a alguns segundos atrás, mas ela simplesmente moveu uma cauda, derrubou o aparelho no chão, bocejou mostrando seus afiados caninos e continuou com seu sono. E daí que era o primeiro dia de aula? Ela era uma raposa, e todos sabem que raposas são animais noturnos, passando a manhã em suas tocas escondidas de todos, e aquele quarto parecia uma toca, confortável e quentinha, além da cama dela, havia uma outra do lado que não estava sendo usada, já que ela não tinha companheira de quarto, e por ela, continuaria assim. Raposas são muito territorialistas.

Estava tão bom aquele momento de semi-sono que a raposa não percebeu alguém entrando sorrateiramente em seu quarto. Ele andou calmamente sem fazer qualquer barulho, mesmo estando escuro ele enxergava o calor das coisas, enxergava qualquer coisa que emitia qualquer calor corporal, e ele via uma enorme borrão vermelho na cama de Hotaru, e ele sabia que era ela. Isso era possível por causa de sua herança genética elfica.

Pegou o despertador do chão, colocou ao lado da cama da raposa, em cima do criado mudo, tocou levemente o objeto, ele brilhou avermelhado, o ser misterioso se afastou rindo baixo por causa do seu plano tão engraçado.

– Um, dois, três. – Contou calmamente, sorrindo de forma travessa assim que o pequeno objeto explodiu. – A Arte is Bang, un!

– AHHHHHH! – Gritou Hotaru.

O barulho foi alto o suficiente para ser escutado da escola, e forte o suficiente para fazer o prédio dar uma pequena tremida, mas isso não era problema, já que por causa da quantidade de vezes que isso acontecia os diretores resolveram reforçar a construção dos dormitórios. O despertador estava em mil pedaços, e Hotaru estava em pé ao lado da cama, assustada, com fuligem no rosto.

A pessoa brincalhona abriu as pesadas cortinas escuras deixando o sol iluminar o quarto, Hotaru levou a mão aos olhos para se acostumar com a claridade, os cabelos pratas da coitada da raposa estavam totalmente bagunçados, sua camisola preta, amassada, estava queimada em algumas partes ( Por causa da explosão). Os olhos de raposa azuis pareciam que faiscavam de raiva por olhar aquela figura loira de orelhas pontudas a sua frente, rindo da situação que Hotaru estava.

– Que feio Destriel, ainda não esta acordada para ir pra escola, o que seu irmão iria achar disso? – Deidara implicou, fugindo de um travesseiro jogado em direção dele.

Hotaru rosnou, acentuando os riscos que tinha no rosto, como se fossem bigodes, e a cicatriz que começava na testa até o canto do lábio, aparecia mais por causa da franja bagunçada. O rosnado parecia de um animal selvagem que estava atrás de sua presa, e a presa era Deidara, o elfo mais irritante que a yokai raposa já tinha conhecido na vida. Deidara ria, achava tão engraçado irritar a sua raposa preferida.

– Deidara, seu elfo desgraçado, eu vou te matar! – Hotaru vociferou, movendo as nove caudas de forma ritmada quando andava. Ela avançou em Deidara para esgana-lo, ou mata-lo, o que fosse mais prazeroso, mas Deidara fugiu das garras raivosas de Hotaru. As orelhas prateadas no topo da cabeça dela se mexeram de acordo com o barulho dos passos do elfo. – Eu estava num sonho lindo, e você me acordou, filho de uma trol cega!

– Vaga-lume, vaga-lume ... – Comentou Deidara com a voz de falsa decepção. – E eu pensava que você era uma boa aluna, o que o Kurotaru iria achar disso? Que feio.

O que mais irritava a raposa Hotaru era ser chamada de vaga-lume, ela _odiava _esse apelido idiota, mordeu o lábio inferior tentando não se machucar por causa da argolinha que tinha no lábio, tentou se acalmar, mas a simples presença de Deidara a irritava. Tudo nele a irritava, os cabelos loiros, as orelhas pontudas com aquelas argolinhas penduradas, a língua felina que sempre falava coisas que não deviam, coisas que ela queria esquecer. Somente uma pessoa poderia chama-la de "Vaga-lume" e certamente essa pessoa _nunca _seria esse semi-deus elfo idiota.

– Deidara, cala a maldita boca! Que idéia foi essa de me acordar assim? – Ela gritou, avançando novamente no pescoço dele, desta vez conseguiu segura-lo – Agora eu te mato infeliz! Nenhum juri mágico iria me prender por me livrar de um elfo tão idiota assim! Eles vão até me agradecer!

Ela apertou o pescoço dele, mas mesmo que Hotaru fosse forte Deidara era mais, ele mal sentia a pressão feita, era como se estivesse fazendo cocegas nele. Deidara não parava de sorrir ironicamente para a raposa furiosa.

– Para de sorrir! Eu to tentando te matar! – Hotaru reclamou, chutando a canela de Deidara. – Morra com dignidade!

Ok, ele era forte, mas chutes doíam, e muito! Deidara grunhiu de dor e se desequilibrou caindo na cama de Hotaru, com ela por cima dele tentando esgana-lo. Uma cena patética, mas se fosse vista de outro ângulo poderia ser até confundida por algo mais sexual.

– Hotaru, eu sei que faz séculos que você não transa, que você é uma necessitada que quer comer qualquer pessoa, mas será que dá pra parar de me atacar? – Deidara continuava a provocar Hotaru. – Sabe como é, filhotes de elfos com raposas ficariam esquisitos.

– Ah! É hoje que tu visita o deus da morte! – Ela se enfureceu, seus olhos de raposa faiscaram de raiva, e continuava a rosnar como um animal selvagem.

Sasori escutou a confusão toda já da entrada do dormitório feminino – Era fácil ouvir, já que a gritaria era muita – Aquela hora as alunas que usavam os quartos já não estavam lá, a maioria já tinha ido para a escola, e as que sobraram (Uma ou duas que sempre faziam hora antes de entrar na escola) Corriam para escapar das advertências do vice-presidente. Ele subiu um lance de escadas até o andar do quarto da Hotaru, parou na frente da porta, escutando as ameaças de ambos, deu um suspiro e resmungou que tinha ofendido alguma entidade, para Sasori era muito azar ter que cuidar de alguém como Deidara.

" _Ele até parece um elfo de cem anos, que patético"_ Pensou Sasori fazendo uma careta. _" É o último século que eu prometo pra mãe dele que vou cuidar deste desmiolado."_

Ele apontou para a porta de madeira do quarto de Hotaru, recitou um feitiço simples em latim, a maçaneta do quarto foi envolta em uma energia negra e foi rapidamente destrancada. Aquelas magias eram simples para o bruxo das trevas Akasuna no Sasori. Entrou no quarto e viu aquela cena da Hotaru em cima de Deidara. Não ajudava muito ela estar de camisola (Com algumas partes queimadas e rasgadas) E a roupa de Deidara estar completamente desarrumada. Os dois pararam imediatamente de se "matarem" e olharam para a figura imponente de Sasori na porta.

– Hey, não é nada disso que você esta pensando! – Hotaru falou, mas mesmo assim continuava com as garras no pescoço do elfo loiro.

– Eu não estou pensando nada, Destriel. – Sasori respondeu cruzando os braços e encostando no batente da porta. – Só estou vendo você semi-nua, em cima de um homem, em uma posição comprometedora visto de onde eu estou. Mas vendo quem são os personagens desta trama eu simplesmente deduzo que você está tentando esgana-lo e não transar com ele. – Concluiu Sasori.

– Exatamente isso que estou fazendo. – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Matar um elfo maldito.

– Necessitada, sai de cima de mim! – Deidara gritou, já que não conseguia levantar porque cada cauda de Hotaru o prendia. – Sasori, ajuda aqui!

– Pode continuar. – Comentou Sasori já se retirando do quarto – Estará fazendo um favor para todos nós.

– Seu bruxo de araque – Continuou a espernear Deidara. – Pensei que fosse meu amigo!

Sasori voltou para dentro do quarto, olhou bem no fundo dos olhos azuis de Deidara, e deu um sorriso sardônio.

– Destriel, quando quiser se livrar do corpo eu ajudo. – Foi o comentário final de Sasori.

Deidara xingou alguns palavrões em elfico – Hotaru não entendia nenhum deles, mas deixou pra lá, vindo de Deidara devia ser algo muito ofensivo. Então ela continuou a apertar o pescoço dele com mais força, já estava ficando uma leve vermelhidão no local, se ela ficasse daquele modo por mais três anos, talvez conseguisse matar o elfo loiro.

Sasori suspirou quando escutou o terceiro sinal tocar. Eles estavam _muito _atrasados para a cerimonia, e como era sempre o Sasori que resolvia os problemas quando o presidente não estava a fim de fazer nada (O que quer dizer sempre). Então a culpa geralmente caia sobre o pobre Akasuna. Maldita hora que ele veio para o mundo humano para terminar suas pesquisas e seu mestrado.

– Que merda.

Sasori resmungou, erguendo a mão e levitando Hotaru, era como se uma luz negra a erguesse sobre a cama. Deidara ficou aliviado, sentou-se na cama e massageou o pescoço.

– Usar magia não vale! – A yokai raposa reclamou, rosnando mais uma vez.

– Aprenda magia para poder anular a minha, ai então você diz o que vale ou não. – Respondeu Sasori. A raposa ficou literalmente sentada em posição de lótus no ar, presa naquela esfera de energia negra. – Vocês dois vão acabar me matando um dia! Estão atrasados. Que merda você veio fazer aqui Deidara?

Deidara levantou-se da cama, ficou ao lado da bolha de energia negra e ficou batendo para irritar Hotaru. A audição sensível da raposa quase explodiu, era como se ela fosse um peixe e Deidara estivesse batendo em seu aquário, a sensação era péssima.

– Vim acordar a necessitada, ela sempre se atrasa, e eu não poderia deixar a coitadinha sem ir num _maravilhoso _novo ano letivo, un. – Deidara respondeu de forma tão matreira que Sasori suspirou em desagrado.

– Você saiu mais cedo de casa só pra acordar a Destriel? Eu não mereço isso. – Sasori resmungou, dando um tapa da cabeça de Deidara. – Pare de me arranjar problemas extras!

– Quando eu sair daqui eu juro que mato vocês dois! – Gritou Hotaru batendo na bolha – Tire-me daqui, Akasuna!

– Já ta querendo me agarrar de novo necessitada? – Brincou Deidara arrumando sua blusa. – Prometo que depois da aula eu deixo você se aproveitar um pouco de mim, vaga-lume.

– Já chega! – Berrou Hotaru com sua paciência esgotada. – Sasori, eu não to brincando, se você não me tirar daqui eu uso minhas garras em você!

– Tá. – Respondeu Sasori terminando o feitiço, Hotaru caiu de bunda no chão. – Você pediu para eu te soltar, mas não disse aonde.

Atordoada, a yokai raposa passou a mão nos cabelos pratas tentando alinha-los, arrumou precariamente a franja, levantou-se do chão sob os olhares atentos do bruxo Sasori e do Elfo explosivo Deidara. Podia-se esperar tudo naquele momento. Desde um ataque de raiva de Hotaru, há mortes dos presentes ali naquele quarto, Sasori esperava algo como a terceira guerra mundial humana, e Deidara, bem ... O elfo meio deus estava de algum modo animado em irritar mais um pouco a raposa. Sua cota de implicar com ela ainda não tinha sido preenchida.

– E então Hotaru, mais tarde você tira o atraso. Tudo bem, necessitada? – Implicou Deidara, sorrindo maliciosamente quando reparou no corpo da raposa. Ele gostava de implicar com ela, mas não era cego, e Hotaru na opinião dele tinha um corpo muito chamativo, tanto que ela era alvo de velhos tarados quando saia na rua.

Foi neste momento que a ação veio. Existe uma lei na física que diz que para cada ação á uma reação de igual valor, ou algo do gênero, num mundo onde um despertador pode explodir no toque de um cara loiro, as leis da física são jogadas pro espaço. E esta reação veio numa raposa raivosa, levantando-se do chão com uma enorme veia saltada em sua testa, sua face de um animal selvagem que iria atacar.

– Opa, hora de ir, un. – Falou Deidara, saindo praticamente correndo porta a fora do quarto de Hotaru.

– DEIDARA! – Hotaru gritou pegando um objeto qualquer e tacando na porta fechada por Sasori. – Eu te pego seu maldito!

Do lado de fora – Sasori tinha lacrado a porta do quarto da yokai raposa para o bem dos dois. Hotaru não era conhecida por diferenciar amigos de inimigos nos momentos de fúria. – Deidara sorria com sua brincadeira matinal, e Sasori resmungava algo incompreensível numa língua mais incompreensível ainda.

– Ruivo abra esta maldita porta! – Ela gritava de dentro do quarto – Eu não vou descansar até ter seu sangue em minhas garras!

– Ta vendo seu estúpido. – Reclamou Sasori, dando um tapa na cabeça de Deidara. – Para de me arranjar problemas!

– É tão divertido ver essa raposa zangada – Deidara respondeu brincalhão. – Então eu vou indo lá pra escola né, estudar e aprender, sempre atento, essas paradas ai humanas, un – Brincou descendo as escadas para a saída dos dormitórios.

– Hey Deidara. – Chamou Sasori, o loiro virou e olhou pra ele. Sasori apontou para as próprias orelhas. – Mundo humano, lembra?

– Tá, tá. – Resmungou, ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou, as orelhas pontudas de Deidara rapidamente se tornaram orelhas humanas com três argolinhas na orelha direita. Então ele se foi, pensando em que próxima brincadeira ele iria fazer com sua raposa querida.

– Sasori, não me esquece aqui não! Eu não consigo quebrar magias, Sasori!

O ruivo suspirou, Hotaru continuava a esmurrar a porta, ele liberou o feitiço e Hotaru caiu quando Sasori girou a maçaneta. Com o nariz no chão, as caudas espalhadas e com o orgulho ferido.

– Queria avisar que sua companheira de quarto chega hoje, boa sorte. Bem vinda a mais um ano letivo na Yokai Gakuen, e a proposito, você está atrasada. – Sasori comentou desaparecendo em uma nuvem negra.

– Merda de ano letivo. – Resmungou. – Começamos bem Hotaru, começamos muito bem.

_Então você se move sensualmente,  
e eu não consigo desviar o olhar.  
Você é o único que eu desejo!  
Eu me afogo em seus truques de tirar o fôlego_.

**(Hotaru para Deidara)**

–

–

–

**Entrada da Yokai Gakuen – Seis e quarenta da manhã.**

"_Conte pra todo mundo que eu eu estou a caminho  
E eu estou amando todo passo que eu dou  
Com o sol batendo sobre mim. Sim eu estou a caminho."_

**( Marie para todos os homens de tanquinhos bonitinhos xD)**

Pra cada ação há uma reação, ok esta é uma explicação que eu já comentei no caso de Hotaru, mas este caso é algo completamente diferente, porque esta reação em particular parecia ser a pior que a _humilde _escola poderia ver.

Não havia mais ninguém no pátio da entrada do prédio da escola, todos os alunos, professores, e afins já estavam se preparando para dar inicio a educação de jovens e bons alunos ... A quem eu quero enganar? Eles estavam se preparando para colocar coleiras em yokais raivosos, cortar asinhas de fadas danadas, esmagar duendes sapecas e etc. Resumidamente, eles fariam o que uma escola faz, ensinar e educar.

Enquanto no ginásio principal, os alunos esperavam a entrada dos professores e da diretora para as informações iniciais que sempre acontece todo ano, mas enquanto isso na entrada na escola havia uma pessoa que não estava feliz.

Nem um pouco feliz.

E como ela estaria? Estava com suas lindas roupas rasgadas, com arranhões na pele de pêssego, com baba de cachorro pelo pêlo. E essa pessoa não tão feliz era Marie Bavatou, a neko mais louca, e no momento, a mais irritada que a escola um dia poderia querer como aluna. E tudo por causa da informação errada de um cara chamado Tobi, e um monte de cachorros malditos.

E sabemos como cachorros amam gatos, não é? Tanto que eles são capazes de mata-los de tanto amor que sentem. E Marie _amou _de paixão aquele carinho todo que recebeu dos cães de dentes afiados. Ela resmungou palavrões enquanto entrava na escola. A mochila que carregava estava pesada demais, ela devia ter _realmente _ter ido para os dormitórios antes, mas aquilo teria que esperar.

Dizem que quando você irrita um gato eles guardam rancor de você até o fim dos seus dias, ou até conseguir a vingança, um gato nunca esquece o que foi feito com ele. E mesmo Marie tendo 152 anos de experiência ela ainda era considerada um filhote no meio dos yokais gatos, e essa filhote de aparência de dezessete anos estava raivosa por sua vingança, principalmente por o alvo ser um homem.

Ela odiava os homens – Menos, é claro, aqueles que tem uma bela aparência e um tanquinho bonito. – As especies masculinas deviam ser extintas do mundo, tanto do humano quanto do mágico.

Com essa raiva toda acumulada ela correu adentrando a escola, com sua velocidade ela chegou ao pátio secundário, Marie nem se surpreendeu com a beleza do lugar, somente ficou farejando para encontrar o cheiro daquele cara chamado Tobi. Tinha tantos aromas diferentes ali que ela não conseguia encontra-lo. A cauda dourada de Marie mexia-se de acordo como ela andava, dava até um ar sensual a gata loira, uma pena a face de raiva que ela estava.

Não conseguia encontrar o cara pelo cheiro, e com sua audição ela também não podia confiar, porque tinha barulhos demais. Atravessou a porta do ginásio principal e percebeu uma coisa, que se o cara estivesse naquela escola ele certamente estaria ali, por causa da quantidade de aluno. A pergunta que pairava na cabeça meio biruta de Marie era como ela iria acha-lo no meio de tantos alunos?

Ficou parada uns segundos tentando achar uma solução, colocou a mão no queixo e pensou, pensou, e pensou. Deu um suspiro cansado, só tinha uma maneira de achar Tobi, e essa maneira era perguntar.

Se ela tivesse procurado com mais atenção, Marie teria visto Tobi ao lado de Sang-Sun perto da porta, mas a raiva não deixou ela ver tal coisa, ou ela era meio avoada mesmo. Então ela iria por em pratica o plano que tinha traçado, perguntar aos alunos, e aquele palco iria servir e muito.

E Marie Bavatou foi em direção ao palco.

–

–

–

– Bom, vamos começar. – Comentou Tsunade, a diretora.

Acompanhada do corpo docente da Yokai Gakuen, ela subiu no palco para mais um ano letivo. Ao seu lado o representante do conselho mágico e presidente do grêmio estudantil da escola, Uchiha Itachi. A diretora loira era conhecida por duas coisas, uma era por ser descendente de um deus da antiga mitologia céltica, chamado Diancecht, o deus da cura.

A história de vida de Tsunade era digna de um livro. O seu pai, um deus de primeira classe havia sido convidado para uma festa, lá ele conheceu a encarregada pela bebida, uma deusa inferior que era cultuada por ser a deidade das bebidas. Ela inventava as mais loucas bebidas, e o deus acabou se embebedando naquela festa, depois de uma noite ele acordou ao lado daquela deusa e nove meses depois nascia Tsunade. Diancecht acabara desposando a deidade, bom, talvez essa história não daria um _bom_ livro e sim uma novela mexicana. Em todo caso Tsunade era muito boa quando se tratava em fazer qualquer tipo de bebida, tanto que ela mesmo era viciada nela.

A segunda coisa que marca a imponente diretora – Algo que nenhum aluno nunca conseguia esquecer, e era por isso que a maioria tinha sangramento nasal – Era o tamanho do ... Bem, digamos que ela era uma mulher de peito, literalmente e figurativamente. Ela pegou o microfone, atrás dela os professores foram subindo no palco um a um. O burburinho dos alunos continuava, eles comentavam como foram as férias, como seriam as aulas e essas coisas. A secretária da diretora se adiantou e pegou o microfone, era o início da cerimônia.

– Silêncio por favor. – Pediu Shizune educadamente – Alunos, por favor queiram fazer silêncio, alunos, hey alunos ...

Ninguém obedecia a pobre Shizune, ela geralmente era um figura um pouco respeitada, mesmo sendo uma poderosa feiticeira ligada a arte da luz. Tsunade ficou irritada tomou o microfone das mãos dela.

– Calados seus bandos de Neanderthais! – Gritou Tsunade, o microfone fez um barulho estridente, a maioria dos alunos tamparam os ouvidos, ninguém mais falou, a diretora continuou – Bem vindos a mais um ano na Yokai Gakuen, esperamos que os antigos alunos aprendam mais coisas com a nossa escola, e que os novos alunos gostem daqui pelo melhor ensino acadêmico que o mundo mágico já viu.

Todos escutavam com atenção, bom nem todos, os alunos antigos já estavam acostumados com aquele discurso besta, mas os novos alunos pareciam admirados com a presença de Tsunade.

– Como todos sabem, o mundo esta sob o controle dos humanos, então temos que fingir que somos iguais a eles, vale lembrar a todos que somente dentro das dependências da escola que é permitido que vocês fiquem com suas verdadeiras formas, quando atravessar os portões vocês devem agir como humanos. É proibido a exposição do mundo mágico para eles, qualquer problema envolvendo isso teremos sérias punições e ...

O discurso não conseguiu ser finalizado, pois Marie havia pulado no palco, tomou o microfone das mãos da diretora Tsunade, todos ficaram abobados e por alguns segundos não ouve reação de ninguém do corpo docente. Marie assoprou a franja que caia em sua vista e começou o seu plano.

– Atenção! – Gritou a gata, sua voz era estridente e irritada. – Eu quero a cabeça do homem digital! Tragam-me a cabeça daquele infeliz.

Ninguém entendia nada, alguns pensava que aquilo fazia parte do anuncio, outros (A maioria alunos antigos) Comemoravam por ter algo mais divertido do que a cerimônia chata que tinha todo ano. Um burburinho foi se formando por todo ginásio. Shizune pedia para que os alunos se acalmassem, mas ninguém respeitava a pobre secretária.

– O que vocês estão esperando? – Gritou Marie no microfone. – Eu quero a cabeça do maldito que fez isso na minha saia! – Ela apontou para sua saia preta que estava totalmente desfiada, alguns alunos assobiaram quando viram as pernas da yokai gata. – Vocês estão escondendo ele de mim! Eu quero a cabeça do yokai digital!

Tsunade estava se controlando para não bater naquela garota maluca, na realidade ela estava sendo segurada por um dos professores, senão Marie já teria sofrido a ira da diretora loira.

– Menina, calma, de quem você esta falando? – Perguntou Shizune tentando tirar o microfone das mãos de Marie.

– Do yokai digital! Ele quem fez isso comigo. – Explicava para Shizune, segurando com mais força o microfone. – Eu quero mata-lo.

– Senhorita, não existe um yokai digital aqui na escola. – A pobre secretária tentava explicar, mas a gata fingia que não escutava. – Senhorita, devolva o microfone, senhorita?

Tsunade, cansada daquilo tudo, empurrou o professor que a segurava e tomou o microfone das mãos de Marie.

– Escuta aqui! Você está atrapalhando uma coisa muito importante, saia imediatamente da minha escola!

– Não posso sair daqui. – Comentou Marie, colocando o dedo no queixo e pensando. – Eu estudo aqui. Então eu quero a cabeça do yokai digital.

– Não existe nenhum yokai digital! – Gritou Tsunade, perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda tinha. – Ah eu não aguento mais isso! Uchiha resolva isso imediatamente, senão é a sua cabeça que eu dou pra essa maluca!

Itachi ( Que estava encostado na parede vendo aquela bagunça toda, sem fazer nada) calmamente pegou o pulso de Marie.

– Hey, nem vem! – Ela reclamou, tentando solta-se dele. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem a cabeça do Tobi!

– Garota, pelo seu bem, acho melhor sair daqui. – Itachi falou com a voz calma.

– Eu já disse que não! Eu quero a cabeça dele, e não saio daqui sem conseguir isso!

– Você quem sabe.

Itachi olhou fixamente para os olhos de Marie, os olhos do presidente antes negros ficaram vermelho-sangue, aquele brilho hipnotizou Marie de uma maneira que ela nunca imaginou, ela não sentia mais nada só a sensação de estar adormecendo. Por fim Itachi segurou o corpo inerte da gata loira, ela havia caído no truque do vampiro. Aquilo tinha sido fácil demais para Itachi.

– O que eu faço com ela? – Itachi perguntou para Tsunade.

– Sei lá, joga em qualquer canto ai. – Respondeu a diretora. – Ela deve ser algum maluca fugida do reino mágico.

– Ah ... Tsunade-sama acho que realmente não é o caso. – Shizune comentou olhando a mochila de Marie que por causa da confusão estava jogada em um canto qualquer do palco, Shizune abriu e viu muitas roupas. – Acho que ela é uma aluna nova.

– Que saco, porque eles nos mandam alunos tão problemáticos assim? – Indagou Tsunade irritada com a situação. – Uchiha dá um jeito nela até a maluca acordar, depois jogamos ela em qualquer sala, em todo caso te vira.

Como era de se esperar Itachi fora responsabilizado de resolver o problema novamente, era sempre desta maneira, mas desta vez o Sasori não estava ali para jogar o serviço pra cima do ruivo. Sem muito o que discutir Itachi jogou Marie por cima do ombro e saiu da confusão que estava aquele ginásio, os alunos abriram passagem para o imponente vampiro Uchiha.

Ele carregou Marie até a ala das salas de aula, não sabia o que fazer com a loira, mas uma coisa era certa, ele devia se livrar dela o mais rápido possível. Entrou em uma das sala que não estava sendo usada e colocou a gata no chão, ela se encolheu em posição fetal e continuou inerte, era como se ela dormisse, o peito de Marie subia e descia de forma ritmada, a saia dela que estava rasgada mostrava parte das coxas bem feitas de Marie.

Itachi suspirou por ficar ali olhando a gata, sentia-se um pouco incomodado, ele não era nenhum pervertido para ficar observando uma garota dormir. Abaixou-se perto dela, tirou uma mexa da franja de Marie do rosto da coitada e ficou admirado com os traços delicados, pena a dona deles ser tão louca. Cansado de deixar a garota daquela maneira Itachi estalou os dedos perto da orelha de Marie.

– Acorde. – Sussurrou na orelha dela

Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, ela piscou os longos cílios de boneca algumas vezes até se dar conta do que havia acontecido. Tentando raciocinar com mais clareza ela observou a sua volta, e viu a sala de aula vazia e na sua frente estava aquele cara dos olhos vermelhos. A aura dele era estranha de alguma forma fazia com que Marie ficasse atraída, a pele tão pálida que parecia que nunca havia sido tocada pelo sol.

– Ah. – Com muito esforço a voz de Marie saiu, ela se sentia estranhamente cansada como se suas forças tivessem abandonado seu corpo. – Onde eu estou?

– Em uma sala de aula, você causou muito tumulto na cerimônia. – Itachi respondeu calmamente, levantou-se do chão e ficou parado olhando para Marie. – Quem é você?

Pele pálida, olhos vermelhos, roupas pretas, traços bonitos, alto, cabelos longos, dentes pontudos, não havia duvidas! Aquele homem na frente de Marie era um ...

– Nya! – A resposta de Marie fora pular em cima de Itachi, ele mal pode conter Marie, sendo assim os dois foram ao chão. – Você tem pele branca que nem cera, é alto, bonito, olhos vermelhos, dentes pontudos, você é um ...

– Sou um? – Itachi não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

Marie sorria de forma libidinosa, estava com os olhos brilhando de tamanha excitação, seu rabo felino balançava feliz. Ficou face a face com Itachi, ele não esperava aquilo e estranhamente havia corado, não ajudava muito Marie estar tentando tirar a blusa dele.

– Pare com isso garota! – Resmungou Itachi, voltando ao seu estado normal de frieza. – Quem você pensa que é para atacar uma pessoa como eu assim! Você pelo menos sabe quem eu sou?

– Eu sou Marie Bavatou. – Ela respondeu de maneira divertida. – E eu sei quem você é! Você é um homem humano bonitão!

Uma gota nervosa escorreu pelo rosto de Itachi. Ela não sabia realmente quem Itachi era, na realidade na mente do Uchiha só se passava um pensamento: _"Será que ela está drogada?" _

– Você esta errada. – Itachi mal conseguia falar de tão irritado que estava com aquela situação toda, só conseguia amaldiçoar Sasori por ele ter desaparecido. – Eu não sou humano.

– Ah, dane-se. – Respondeu Marie levantando a blusa de Itachi e encarando a barriga dele, uh era perfeita, com os músculos nos lugares certos. – Você tem um lindo tanquinho, então cê pode ser até kami-sama que eu não to nem ai. – Comentou literalmente babando.

– Qual é o seu problema garota? – Reclamou Itachi abaixando a sua blusa. – Pare já com isso! Eu sou um vampiro classe S, mostre pelo menos um pouco de respeito.

Marie ficou pensativa por alguns segundos, colocou o dedo no queixo, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e tentou saber do que ele falava. Mas realmente não fazia ideia, nem ao menos lembrava muito bem o porque de estar com raiva. Só sabia que aquele cara tinha uma barriga linda.

– O que é uma classe S? É de comer? – Perguntou ainda tentando levantar a blusa de Itachi.

– Você é louca? QUER PARAR COM ISSO? – Itachi gritou. Ele nunca fora de demostrar esses sentimentos de maneira tão exagerada, mas aquela garota era terrível. Suspirou tentando se acalmar. – Eu sou classe S, então você só tem que saber que tem que me respeitar.

– Nem pensar. – Ela respondeu dando língua para Itachi, colocou a mão atrás da cabeça e deu um dos mais brilhantes sorrisos. – Eu nunca vou respeitar um homem! Bom, acho que vou pro meu dormitório, to tão cansada. – Resmungou dando um longo bocejo. – Nos vemos por ai gostosinho-san.

E saiu da sala deixando um indignado Itachi para trás. "_Sinto como se minhas forças estivessem sido sugada por aquela maluca" _Pensou irritado passando a mão nos cabelos negros. E o dia nem havia começado direito. Itachi se recompôs, arrumou a blusa que Marie tinha puxado, passou nervosamente a mão nos cabelos tentado alinha-los. O dia já tinha começado mal, a vontade do vampiro era de matar aula ou algo do gênero.

– Em falar em aula ... – Ele falava pra si mesmo. – Aquela gata maluca disse que ia voltar pro dormitório? Saco. – E lá foi Itachi atrás de Marie, afinal ele tinha algumas funções a cumprir naquela escola. Ia pega-la, coloca-la na em sua sala e depois beber algo, sim, o plano era perfeito. – Acho que hoje vou tomar tipo A ...

E com pensamentos de que tipo sanguinio iria se alimentar naquele dia, Itachi foi atrás da neko maluca.

–

–

–

**Qualquer lugar da escola**

" _Eu queria que você soubesse _

_Que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri. _

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte_

_E levar sua dor pra bem longe"_

**(Sasori para Alice)**

Uma bagunça havia se formado na escola, não se comentava outra coisa só sobre a neko maluca, os alunos estavam tão agitados que não obedeciam as ordens dos professores de irem para as salas de aula, alguns grupos eram até expulsos do ginásio. Tsunade tentava não matar aquelas crianças infernais, aos poucos o corpo docente conseguia dispersar os alunos. Alguns foram correndo (Ou voando) para reencontrar antigos colegas, ou para matar aula no pátio tanto fazia naquele momento, todos sabem que no primeiro dia de aula não tem nada pra se fazer mesmo e porque alunos que são seres mágicos seriam diferentes dos humanos?

Ali perto uma aluna nova estava assustada com aquela confusão toda. Era tanto barulho! E ela ainda não entendia o porque daquela yokai gata ter pulado no palco, em todo caso ela estava pelo menos feliz em estar naquela escola, afinal adorava o mundo humano.

O problema era que Alice estava perdida, não sabia o que fazer. Alguns professores expulsaram os alunos do ginásio e ela sem querer tinha ido junto, e como não conhecia o local acabou se perdendo, mas tudo bem, ela ainda estava feliz. Andava a ermo pelos corredores da escola, via várias salas de aula e alguns alunos conversando, subiu as escadas para um outro andar e viu mais salas, subiu mais um lance de escadas pulando de degrau em degrau, balançando levemente seu vestido cor-de-rosa.

Os cabelos de Alice combinavam com a roupa e a personalidade dela. A Fadinha Nymphaeaceae hippeatrum hybridum (Alice para os humanos) Parecia uma verdadeira bonequinha tirada de uma caixa de presente. Os cabelos de um tom rosado tão delicado que as vezes pareciam ser brancos, ondulados e a franja lisa cobrindo toda sua testa. Além de parecer uma adolescente de dezesseis anos, ela tinha asas completamente diferente das demais fadas e isso fora notado assim que outras fadas a viram quando entrou na escola. As asas de Alice lembravam delicadas pétalas de uma flor chamada nenúfar cor-de-rosa. Perto das costas era rosa e assim que chegava a ponta a cor ia enfraquecendo e ficando branco, estranhamente em sua asa esquerda havia uma cicatriz fina cortando toda a asa.

Quando as fadas viram Alice a reação fora como ela esperava, olhares tortos. Era sempre assim, nenhuma delas aceitava a pobre fada por ela ser diferente das demais.

Ela suspirou, tudo ia ser diferente no mundo dos humanos, não ia ligar para olhares tortos das outras fadas. Esqueceu aquilo por um momento quando percebeu que havia dois vampiros conversando perto das escadas, de imediato Alice deu dois passos para trás um pouco assustada, ela não gostava de vampiros, e sempre a energia pura de Alice ficava incomodada. Temerosa, ela subiu outro lance de escadas com rapidez, as sapatilhas de boneca mal faziam barulho no chão, era como a pequena fada se locomovesse como uma leve brisa.

Alice entrou na primeira sala que encontrou para se esconder deles, não sabia mais em que andar da escola ela estava.

A sala era escura e com um cheiro estranho que ela não soube distinguir o que era. Tateou incerta as paredes para achar algo que ligasse a luz, encontrou o interruptor e apertou. O lugar era cheio de frascos estranhos com líquidos de cores mais estranhas ainda! Nas paredes cartazes da anatomia de vários tipos de coisas (Humanas, yokais, sereias, etc). No chão desenhos bizarros que Alice sabia que eram de magias. Algumas estantes abarrotadas de livros que ela preferiu não saber do que eles tratavam e para completar um esqueleto pendurado num canto.

Aquilo tudo era assustador!

E aquela energia? Ah, era tão estranha que deixava a pura fada tonta. Cambaleante ela tentou chegar na janela para abri-la, grossas cortinas de veludo negro tampavam a luz do sol de entrar, Alice mal conseguiu empurra-las parecia que algo a impedia. Resolveu então sair dali o mais rápido possível, se a sala era daquela maneira imagina o dono dela então?

Atordoada ela andou lentamente, o que mais parecia uma eternidade, até a porta, só não esperava encontrar no chão um cranio!

– AHH – A voz da pequena fada era melodiosa até em seu grito que não chegou a ser um grito e sim uma pequena exaltação.

Levou as mãos ao coração para acalma-lo e suspirou várias vezes, pulou sobre o cranio para não esbarrar nele, mas sem querer sua asa direita bateu em um frasco com um liquido roxo. Ele foi ao chão quebrando-se, Alice viu aquela coisa viscosa fazer várias bolhas, soltar fumaça e por fim começar a corroer o piso!

– Que coisa será essa? – Perguntou abaixando perto do liquido roxo, não tendo coragem para toca-lo já que ele parecia ser extremamente perigoso. – Tá aumentando.

A coisa foi se esparramando pelo chão, o barulho era estranho, e um buraco enorme começava a se formar, por fim o piso havia sido "comido" por aquela coisa, deixando uma abertura consideravelmente grande no chão da sala, que aliás dava até para se ver outra sala de aula onde tinha alunos observando tudo aquilo sem entender nada.

Alice ficou sem reação, sentou-se no chão da sala com as mãos descansando no colo, piscou várias vezes olhando fixamente para o buraco, algumas lágrimas de formaram nos olhos cor de rosa da garota, e se a diretora da escola soubesse que foi ela a responsável? Será que ela seria expulsa? A cada pergunta feita na cabeça da fada várias lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

O que a fada não percebeu é que um certo bruxo ruivo estava atrás dela curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido ali.

–

–

–

**Sala de aula – Literatura.**

Quando se está em Roma faça como os romanos, esse é o ditado popular humano para você se adaptar a um lugar onde você não esta habituado a estar, então imite os outros e você se dará bem. Só que isso não se aplicava a Sang-Sun já que era quase impossível imitar as pessoas daquela sala. De todos as aulas que deveria ter primeiro ela tinha caído justo em uma que não tinha um humano _normal. _

Se é que este adjetivo poderia ser colocado para os seres humanos que estavam ali, infelizmente não havia nenhum que se classificasse do mesmo modo que Sang-Sun. Mesmo que ela procurasse na escola toda não deveria existir uma outra pessoa com a classe K. Era uma honra e uma maldição ser identificada por aquela letrinha, " K" Mais forte que um humano normal, com habilidades melhores que os de classe D (a mais baixa entre os seres mágicos). No mundo deles, só existia uma pessoa que tinha se classificado, e era Sang-Sun, mesmo que ninguém soubesse que era ela a tão falada _"Humana classe K"_ A mais difícil de se classificar, com poderes incomuns e imprevisíveis. E como ninguém sabia, não seria ela que iria contar para eles.

Park entrou na sala de aula de maneira calma, ignorou os olhares de alguns alunos, sempre questionadores, curiosos. Apertou o rosário com força, até encontrar uma carteira vazia, sentou-se de modo que não chamasse a atenção de ninguém. Tirou da mochila o seu Tarot e colocou perto do livro que estava lendo, o título_"Purificação do corpo" _escrito em letras garrafais na capa. Alheia ao mundo a sua volta ela abriu o livro e ficou lendo alguns parágrafos da página marcada.

Na porta da classe, Hotaru entrou, estava irritada com Deidara por tê-la acordado-a, e ainda mais irritada por não ter conseguido matar aquele elfo loiro irritante. Estava em sua pseudo-forma humana, sem mostrar suas caudas e as orelhas de raposa, a única coisa que demostrava que ela era uma yokai eram os riscos na bochecha e seus olhos com sua cor azulada-céu com o típico risco negro no meio da iris. Prendeu os longos cabelos prateados em um rabo de cavalo alto que cada vez que ela andava movia-se de acordo com o seu rebolado, era fato que Hotaru era uma das yokais raposa mais belas daquela escola, tanto é que no primeiro ano dela na Yokai Gakuen os outros yokais tentavam "corteja-la" Estranhamente eles pararam quando um certo elfo loiro ameaçou explodir quem se aproximasse de alguem tão feia como Destriel. Eles acataram, o que gerou uma raiva crescente na raposa. Era quase impossível chegar perto de algum yokai macho quando eles tem medo de um semi-deus elfo.

Destriel também era conhecida por ser a aluna mais estilosa do segundo ano, mesmo hoje estando atrasada não era a exceção, a calça jeans justa mostrava as curvas dela de modo elegante sem ser vulgar e o espartilho vinho combinado com a blusa branca cigana a deixavam com um ar sexy e misterioso, não que ela ligasse muito para os olhares dos alunos da sua sala, mas seria bom pra variar que algum deles fosse corajoso o suficiente para chegar perto dela sem ter medo. Bem, tanto fazia, era o primeiro dia de aula e ela estava irritada.

Sentou no seu lugar de costume jogando a mochila de qualquer maneira em cima da carteira, resmungou qualquer coisa até olhar para sua vizinha de carteira. Aquilo era um túnica laranja de budista? Opa, algo novo para quebrar a rotina.

– Hey. – Hotaru cumprimentou, olhando Sang-Sun de cima a baixo, tentando saber como ela enxergava com aquela franja grossa sobre os olhos. – Túnica maneira, veio do templo? – Ela não respondeu, só sentiu a energia da yokai raposa, era forte, mas não perigosa. A raposa parecia ser uma boa pessoa para ter uma energia quase pura. – Hum, não falei isso por maldade. – Hotaru comentou de maneira despreocupada estendendo a mão para Sang-Sun. – Meu nome é Hotaru Destriel, mas tanto faz pode me chamar de Hotaru ou de de "hey você ai".

– Lua de prata. – Sang-Sun falou quase num sussurro, mas sabia que a yokai tinha escutado, tanto é que Hotaru lançou um olhar curioso para Sang-Sun, afinal não era todo humano sabia o que seu nome significava, principalmente na língua de seu povo. Não precisou que Hotaru perguntasse o porque de Sang-Sun saber aquilo, já que ela explicou em seguida. – Eu sei muito dos costumes de várias tribos yokais, então sei o significado de seu nome, perdão.

– Só fiquei surpresa por uma humana saber, quer dizer, você é humana, não é? – Sang-Sun assentiu. – E então humana, qual seu nome, sua idade, sua classe, por que veio para esta escola, onde você está morando? – Sang-Sun crispou os lábios em uma estranha careta, eram perguntas demais, ela nem sabia por onde começar a responder, e nem se queria responder tais coisas.

– Sou Sang-Sun Park. – Respondeu vagamente acenando com a cabeça de modo educado, de todo modo tinha simpatizado com ela, mesmo ela sendo uma yokai com uma energia diferente.

– Eu não vou lembrar de qualquer maneira, tenho a memoria péssima, mas e então, qual é do Tarot, você sabe usar? Pode ver meu futuro?

Mais uma vez Park só concordou com a cabeça, não era do seu feitio falar tanto, isso sempre afastava as pessoas de perto dela, mas Sang-Sun não ligava, mas quando se tratava do seu Tarot ela simplesmente mostrava que era _ótima _com aquilo. Hotaru puxou sua cadeira para sentar a frente de Sang-Sun – Isso depois de expulsar um garoto para ele dar espaço. – Sang-Sun embaralhou as cartas mostrando que sabia o que fazia, não era leiga no assunto. Algumas alunas se juntaram perto para ver o que as duas estavam fazendo. Sang-Sun distribuiu as cartas na carteira, mandando Hotaru retirar algumas, cortou o baralho, embaralhou de novo e colocou algumas cartas viradas pra cima. Hotaru estava morrendo de curiosidade, prestando atenção a cada ordem que a humana dava.

– E Então, o que deu? – Perguntou Hotaru. – O que tem no meu futuro?

– Quedas. – Sang-Sun respondeu olhando uma das cartas. – Vejo quedas em seu futuro.

– Heim? – A yokai raposa não havia entendido nada. – Cê tem certeza que não leu isso do lado contrario?

– Absoluta, seu futuro está repleto de quedas, as cartas dizem isso.

– Amiga, acho que suas cartas passaram da validade. – Hotaru respondeu de modo divertido. Sang-Sun também não entendeu o que elas tinham mostrado para ela.

Enquanto as duas ainda tentavam decifrar o que o destino guardava para a yokai raposa, ali perto na porta, parado olhando diretamente para Sang-Sun estava Tobi. Então estava na mesma sala que a garota budista, aquilo seria muito interessante. Ela não sentiu a presença dele, maravilhoso, desta vez ele tentaria se esconder mais, a garota era extremamente sensitiva.

– O mundo dos mortais é bem mais interessante do que eu podia achar. – Sussurrou para si próprio, tirando a máscara do rosto e guardando dentro da mochila, atiçou os curtos cabelos negros com seu costumeiro tique nervoso. – Vamos ver quanto tempo eu demoro por aqui.

**Continua.**

–

–

–

**Coisas sobre qualquer coisa.**

O que posso dizer?

"_Cuidado com homens que parecem bobos e não são" _

Quem souber de qual personagem eu to falando, ganha um pirulito.

E eu sei, eu sei, minhas fics estão atrasadas. Mas um dia eu atualizo todas.

Um aviso para as donas das personagens, será que cês teriam fotos delas pra eu fazer as capas? Se não tiverem eu tenho algumas aqui que eu posso usar, mas eu gostaria de pedir se vocês tiverem. Bem a primeira capa esta no profile.

Até a próxima.

**Avisos – **

Um aviso para quem lê as outras fic de Naruto;

**Encontros e Desencontros –** Capítulo está quase escrito, antes do fim do ano será postado.

**Gene Shaft – **Tenho pelo menos três capítulos escritos pela metade, antes do fim do ano posto um deles.

As fic de Inuyasha –

**Boy High School ** – Capítulos sendo revisados.

**A flecha do Cupido – **Capítulos sendo revisados por conter erros de gramática e etc.

**Yuki – **Ainda escrevendo. Em Hiatus.

Outras –

**Himitsu Da – **Tenho até o capítulo sete escrito, só ando com preguiça de postar xD

**Futuros projetos – **

Basicamente são fanfics que eu tenho escritas aqui e que um dia pretendo postar, ainda não sei qual postar então vou fazer uma votação lá no profile. Enquanto isso aqui está os nomes e as sinopses.

**A filha do fogo. **

**Sinopse – **_Verdade eu estava num mundo onde vampiros existiam, eu até entendo que tenha escolas só para eles, e que vez ou outra somos marcados para ser um deles, mas que merda eu tenho a ver com isso? E agora vocês me falam que não foi a deusa Nyx que me marcou, e quem diabos é esse deus do fogo? Socorro tirem-me dessa loucura._

**Baseado no livro House Of Night **

**Onde fui amarra meu burro?**

**Sinopse: **_Tecnicamente eu sou normal, muito normal. Ok, nem tanto, pelo menos até eu encontrar esse lugar estranho aqui, Hogwarts, antes disso eu era muito normal. Agora eu pergunto, onde eu fui amarrar meu burro? _

**Baseado em Harry Potter**

**Perfect Boy**

**Sinopse – ** _Sakura, programadora de computadores, encontrou o programa perfeito para resolver os seus problemas amorosos, mal ela sabia que iria criar o homem perfeito, ou pelo menos era isso que estava escrito na capa, cuidado, nem sempre recebemos aquilo que desejamos. Itachi e Sakura, UA. _

**Baseado em Naruto.**

**Agradecimentos – ( Obrigado quem comentou neste cap, e desculpem eu não responder com mais detalhes, to postando com dor de cabeça e.e)**

**Nany Dark ;**

**Florzitinha ;**

**Myuki-chan in Wonderland ;**

**Hanari ;**

**Gabi Black Moony ;**

**Amanda-Sama **(Eu ainda não sei se vou manter os personagens pra segunda temporada, dependendo do desenrolar da história é capaz que eu mantenha como personagens secundários);

**Chibi Haru-chan17 (**Aham, conheço a Ana-Ookami-chan XD);

**Chibi Fuyu-chan19 ;**

**Mutsuhi Tsunouchi **( Obrigada por mostrar que eu tava colocando tudo misturado, é que a mania de pensar no nome deles antes do sobrenome não some da minha cabeça XD Mas agora eu vou colocar certinho, só os nomes que são estrangeiros eu vou usar o nome antes do sobrenome. Quanto aos "se" e "me" sempre tive uma certa neura com eles, mas ai peguei alguns livros pra dar uma olhada e eles usam esses pronomes da mesma maneira que eu coloco, mesmo assim vou dar uma olhada na gramática);

**Quartzo Cristal ;**

**Fafi Raposinha.**

**Letras de músicas usadas neste capitulo – **

– **Sang-Sun e Tobi –** _**One more time, One more chance de **__**Yamazaki Masayoshi. (**_Muito boa, eu indico.)

– **Hotaru e Deidara –** _**Monochrome Trouble do anime **__**Bastard **_(Muito sexy xD)

– **Marie – **_**On My Way do Phil Collins. (**__Muito retardada e perfeita pra Marie XD)_

– **Alice – Broken da banda Evanescence. **


End file.
